Dia Milik Saya
by Manusia
Summary: Dua orang yang memperebutkan seorang manusia. Siapa di antara mereka yang berhasil mendapatkannya? [warning: songfic, AU, OOC, alur tak menentu (?), gaje, kacau, dan kawan-kawan. saya tidak tahu genre yang tepat untuk fic ini.]


**_langsung saja..._**

* * *

**_Semula ku tak tahu_**

**_Engkau juga tlah ingin memilikinya_**

Kuroro Lucifer berjalan santai menuju tempat perjanjian. Sepanjang perjalanan, pemuda berambut hitam mengkilat seperti sepatu habis disemir mencuri perhatian para gadis yang melihatnya. Oh, tentu saja dia tidak bermaksud tampil keren di depan umum meski dia sengaja untuk menarik seseorang yang dinantinya.

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda juga bernama Leorio Paladinight berjalan cepat menuju tempat perjanjian. Sepanjang perjalanan, pemuda yang juga berambut... entah coklat atau hitam yang pasti warna rambutnya tidak bening, tidak bisa henti-hentinya menoleh jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti dia tidak mengawasi sekitar. Kedua mata hijaunya menunjukkan tingkat keawasan yang tinggi.

Oleh karena kecepatan berjalan yang berbeda dan sedikit kelengahan, mereka tidak menyadari satu sama lain di antara mereka akan saling... bertabrakan?

"MENGAPA KAU DI SINI?" Begitulah teriakan Leorio saat melihat Kuroro Lucifer telah tiba. Sepertinya pertemuan di antara mereka bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Sekiranya begitulah yang terjadi apabila yang satu tidak tahu kalau teman sendiri memiliki incaran yang sama.

Peringatan! Awal pertikaian akan segera terjadi.

**_Bukankah ku lebih dulu_**

**_Bila engkau temanku_**

**_Sebaiknya tak mengganggu_**

Akhirnya, yang diincar datang. Seorang manusia berjalan dengan begitu anggunnya di hadapan kedua pemuda yang terpana melihatnya. Wajahnya, pakaiannya, cara berjalanannya, di luar akal sehat.

Meskipun begitu, "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan dia untukmu."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Leorio membuat kegeraman di antara dua pemuda semakin sengit. Kurapika, sang incaran hati yang baru sampai di TKP, dibuat bingung oleh tingkah mereka. Kepalanya menoleh dari wajah satu ke wajah lain. Pikirannya mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi.

**_Dia untukku, bukan untukmu_**

**_Dia milikku, bukan milikmu_**

**_Pergilah kamu, jangan kau ganggu_**

**_Biarkan aku mendekatinya_**

"Memangnya Kurapika mau denganmu, Bos Pencuri?"

"Oh ya? Kau pikir Kurapika mau denganmu, Pemimpi Dokter? Jangan mimpi, Leorio!"

Kurapika yang menyadari tingkah mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian, berusaha menghentikannya. Memalukan sekali.

**_Kamu tak akan mungkin mendapatkannya_**

**_Karena dia berikan aku pertanda cinta_**

**_Janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi_**

**_Dia untuk aku_**

Memang benar, Kurapika memberikan pertanda cinta untuk kedua pemuda itu. Dia tahu perasaan yang dimiliki kedua pemuda yang sedang menjadi pusat tontonan pecinta gulat—apapun itu dia merasa malu diperhatian banyak orang. Tiba-tiba mereka berhenti bertengkar.

"Kurapika!"

"Eh?"

**_Bukankah belum pasti_**

_**Kamu juga kan jadi dengan dirinya** _

Kurapika menatap kedua pemuda di depannya. Pandangannya teralih pada uluran dari tangan mereka.

Dari mulut mereka bersama, keluarlah satu permintaan yang sama, "Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

**_Dia yang menentukan_**

**_Apa yang kan terjadi_**

**_Tak usah mengaturku_**

"A-aku... a-a-aku..."

Kurapika kehilangan kata-kata? Hmm... mari kita saksikan! Kurapika mulai mengambil nafas, kemudian mengeluarkannya lewat mulut. Dia ingin berkepala dingin, tetapi... kejadian ini dan pertanyaan mereka... fyuh~

Sebenarnya yang ingin dia ucapkan adalah, "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu secara langsung kepada kalian. Aku tahu ini salah. Tenanglah kalian berdua. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bahan tontonan."

Perlahan yang memperhatikan mereka mulai berkurang. Tiga manusia berjalan menjauhi TKP menuju tempat lain. Suatu tempat yang bisa Anda bayangkan sendiri. Apapun tempatnya.

**_Dia untukku, bukan untukmu_**

**_Dia milikku, bukan milikmu_**

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerah?"

"Kau pikir aku juga akan menyerah?"

Kurapika berkali-kali menghela nafas seperti orang habis lari. Dia tahu sebuah kesalahan besar tidak memberi tahu Leorio bahwa dia mengajak Kuroro. Sebenarnya dia ingin Kuroro menemaninya agar suasana tidak begitu kaku. Hanya saja, dia tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini.

Tentu saja dia sudah menyiapkan jawaban untuk mereka.

**_Lihatlah nanti, lihatlah saja!_**

**_Biarkan aku mendekatinya_**

"Aku sudah memutuskan sejak semalam kemarin. Perasaanku padamu, Leorio. Yang kau katakan kemarin lewat sms membuatku sakit kepala. Juga Kuroro yang menelepon kemarin malam."

Sejenak Kurapika menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu dikeluarkan lewat hidung. Leorio dan Kuroro saling berpandangan penuh tanya.

Lalu, lanjutnya, "Leorio, setelah kupikir lagi, aku tidak menerima cintamu. Astaga... aku tidak menyangka kalian tiba-tiba bertengkar! Apa persahabatan kalian palsu?"

Leorio yang mendengar ucapan Kurapika segera pundung. Sedangkan Kuroro?

**_Kusarankan engkau mundur saja_**

"Aku juga tidak menerimamu, Kuroro meski aku ingin."

Kuroro ikut pundung juga.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**::sudah itu saja::**

Hunter x Hunter dan lirik lagu Dia Milikku bukan milik saya.

Bila HxH milik saya, saya akan membuat Kurapika menjadi bencong *dihajar Kurapika FC*. :D

Bila ada kesalahan, mohon maaf! Mohon maaf bila aneh dan tidak jelas!

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Semoga saya mengecewakan Anda!


End file.
